


Don't Listen To Them

by kayliels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony have just finished a fierce battle, and Bruce can't help but hear the snide comments made by the growing crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen To Them

Bruce Banner stumbled down, falling to his knees and panting heavily. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open, but his body shook in exhaustion and he couldn't push himself back onto his knees again. He let out a sigh, listening to the people around him mumbling among themselves. Tears prickled his eyes as he looked around at the destruction, and then one thought jumped forwards. Where had Tony ended up on all this madness?

He could only hope that H- that the other guy hadn't hurt him in this mess.

Bruce stood up, and the people that had gathered all moved away, giving him room. Some mumbled under their breath that he was a danger, and that he should be brought to justice. Others insisted he was a hero once again, and that there may be some times when he struggles, but he's still a hero. Bruce didn't know which ideas he hated worse - the fact that some thought he was a monster, or the fact that some people believed he was a hero.

"Tony?" Bruce yelled and he glanced around at the destruction, hoping to see any sign of his Science Bro. He heard a few people start helping him look, and saw some people climbing over rubble and calling Tony's name. Bruce wrapped his arms around his bare chest as he continued to look for Stark and his heart fluttered more. He was worried that in his anxiousness to find Tony that the other guy might come out.

He heard a noise behind him and jumped slightly, seeing a small burst of fire, Tony flying into the air, his suit almost destroyed completely. Bruce let out a sigh and waved Tony down, the other seeing him almost instantly and somehow making it down without getting damaged despite the fact that his suit looks like it was going to fall apart and break down in any moment. 

"Brucie! Are you okay?" Tony asked, hugging the other man, and Bruce could hear his bro's fluttering heart. "Pepper is going to kill us."

"Indeed she is." Bruce said and Tony let go, glancing down to Bruce's lower half before Bruce hit him in the head. "Hey, up here."

"Sorry Bruce." Tony said before laughing. "I think we're going to have to walk home." Tony glanced down one moment before he glanced back up with a grin, but Bruce noticed him. He was about to tell him off when Tony took the top half of his suit off, before pulling his shirt over his head and handing it to Bruce. "You're probably gonna have to wear it as a skirt kind of deal, but at least you won't be stark naked and-"

"Stark." Bruce interrupted and he burst out laughing, Tony grinning as he offered his shirt over. Bruce was lucky that Tony was taller than him, because he actually managed to tie the sleeves around himself properly without it revealing too much. "So, back to Pepper?"

Tony re-donned his armor and brushed Bruce's hair out of his face before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd, practically shoving people out of the way as he ignored all the comments people were making. Bruce couldn't though, he heard the snark remarks about Tony being gay, and how the only reason he hadn't wedded Pepper was because he liked a monster. Bruce felt himself grow angry, but he just glanced back at Tony and tried to remind himself that getting angry isn't the best way to handle this situation.

"So, Bruce. How'd we go? Did we get the guy? I blacked out for a little bit." Tony said and Bruce gave a small smile, trying to focus on Tony as he glanced back to look at him and kept eye contact while Bruce tried to remember what had happened exactly.

"I believe so. I think the other guy punched him pretty hard, and then Steve came to collect him." Bruce didn't notice he giggled until he was trying to stifle his laughter because of people's comments. "Maybe Steve doesn't know where we are."

"Well, that's his problem." Tony said and Bruce blushed slightly as Tony brought them out of the growing crowd. They reached the Avenger's Tower, and Tony refused to let go of Bruce's hand until they were inside the building. They were in the elevator when Tony spoke again. "You know, those people out there. You shouldn't let their comments annoy you."

"Huh?" Bruce asked and Tony smiled.

"Because they don't know the brilliant scientist Bruce Banner the way I do. They don't know the man who can work out almost anything I can throw at him without giving it too much thought. They don't know the hard work you put in as a scientist, and the sacrifices you made to be as amazing as you are. They see a monster who isn't anywhere close to my beautiful and brilliant Bruce Banner, and that's their own loss. So don't listen to what they think, because they're wrong and I'm right." Tony said and Bruce was about to reply when the elevator dinged and they arrived to Pepper glaring at them.

"Tony Stark! Bruce Banner! What where you thinking?! What have I said about trying to create life - artificial or not. After the Ultron event even. I can't believe the two of you! How are the two of you still alive with how reckless you are! I can't believe-" Bruce and Tony gave each other a smile before Pepper grabbed both of their arms and dragged them out of the elevator, still yelling at them for their recklessness and irresponsibility. "Honestly Bruce, I thought you were wiser than this. I thought you doing science with Tony would help him get more self-control, not the other way around."

"Sorry Pepper." Bruce laughed.


End file.
